Naval Ships
Naval ships vary wildly, some being entirely technology driven (like Faloran ships) and others mixing spirits into the designs (Such as Hvarsgard Longboats). Faloran Naval Ships The Faloran Navy currently fields a mix of Frigates, the largest they have currently developed and smaller patrol vessels. They are all sail powered and armed with cannons. The Falorans have standardized the 9 pound cannon as the weapon of choice for their ships. Faloran Invictus class Frigate The newest Frigate the Faloran navy has built. The big upgrade for these ships over the older Furious class vessels is a copper sheath along the bottom of the hull. The copper prevents buildup along the bottom, keeping the ship as fast as they day it was launched. They also pack more sail to compensate for the extra weight, keeping their speed roughly the same. But their hulls are thicker and better designed to absorb damage. Crew: 160 Sailors, 40 Marines Armament: 28 9 Pound Canons Faloran Furious class Frigate An older design, it has been in service for over a decade now. The first true warship the Faloran Navy ever fielded on the ocean. While it is a tried and true design, it is starting to fall behind over all. Her hull is too thin and she gets slowed down after a few months on the ocean without having her bottom scraped. But they can still fight and the Bureau of Ships sees no reason to retire the class entirely at the moment, though no more are being built. Crew: 140 Sailors, 40 Marines Armament: 24 9 Pound Canons Faloran Fury class Schooner The smallest of the currently commissioned Naval Ships the Faloran have, the Fury is still a viable and effective vessel. Featuring copper sheathed bottoms like the Invictus class, the Fury is smaller and much faster. Though it packs a much smaller armament overall, both in weight of fire and crew. The roles it fulfills within the Navy vary wildly. They can be everything from courier ships, to privateers to light escorts for their larger brethren. They are the main eyes of the Faloran Navy at the moment. To see a formation of Frigates without a few schooners scattered around it is unheard of. Though they be small, their fury is still quite potent. Crew: 50 Sailors Armament: 12 9 Pound Canons Havsgard Naval Ships Havsgardian ships' unique feature is their use of runes. All vessels are covered in runes of wind and water. These are infused with power to grant the ship better winds and steering. Some ships even have magically created figureheads that can be possessed by a spirit to grant the ship eternal tailwind and offensive powers. Havsgardian ships mainly come in two models: : Ulvar Longship : These vessels can fit up to 50 men and either move by sail or longoars. Their size and sturdiness makes them good for whale hunting but with their rune-enhanced speed and offensive powers in figureheads they can be adequate vessels for naval combat. : Vuosaaar Riverboat : Smaller and lighter than their Ulvar counterpart, these ships fare ill on the open sea, but are very effective on lakes and rivers. Thanks to their light weight, and ability to be moved over land between rivers, they're the fastest form of transportation on the peninsula. Their speed also gives them an advantage in trading as they can bring quickly spoiled foodstuffs further than any competitor's means of transportation. With room for 20 men, they can also be used to transport troops for small raids. : Sali Naval Ships Sali Ships are the only ships to date that have been armored with the very ore that they supply to others. The structure of the ship is still wood and they carry a large keel for the deep inlet that they have to build ships in, so they are constricted to their effective range to anyplace with deep water. They have around ten ships, less than most of the other nations, as they have few people with which to crew them and contruction takes a long time. : Flagship: Spirit of Humphra Dar : The Flagship of the Sali navy is a frigate, powered by three large masts of square sails. It runs a deep keel to compensate for the weight of her 50mm armor on all sides. She has a wooden structure, but iron plates have been attached all over her, making her slow. To compensate, the middle deck hs been cleared for a rotating center of 5, 15 Pound cannons. This was given at the sacrifice of the rest of the cannons, and she carries only 20, 12 pound cannons, 10 pe rside on her decks for the ability to fire at will. : Regular Sali Ships : The remainder of the Sali fleet, The Good Omen, Flight of the Falshik, Indomitable, Forever Victorious, and Keeper of the Gates, are all standard ships, 30 (15 per side) 12 pounder guns on two decks, with 25mm armor on their sides. They are double masted with large square sails, and usually accompany the Spirti of the Humphra Dar as escorts. : The Sali Ram : 4 of the Sali ships have been redesigned upon their upgrade, this time, by the designs of Goshorn and Sons Naval Company. They have a reinforced Triangular Ram, meant for close encounters. The idea came when the lighter, faster skips that were in service were light on armor, and there were concerns that the ships' armor would be of no use, and it would sink before it could do anything. An unknown worker said "So use the ship as the weapon, you colt-heads." The Gaze of Raheem, Joust, Mark-Tul, and The Regent's Blessing are all Sali Ramming Ships. Their two masts are farther back on their decks, to prevent entanglement, and there are teams of rowers to change course for sharp manuvers. They are armed with 16 12 pound guns (8 per side), and 15mm armor, with the 100mm thick Ram on the front. Each ship has a differing design to the ram. Category:Ships